


Just For Dinner

by BARALAIKA



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Nero watches as Trish helps get Kyrie ready for their date. Something cute for once. ❤︎





	Just For Dinner

He knew he shouldn’t have been watching, but there was something kind of exciting about it.  
  
They hadn’t noticed him sat on the top stair, peering through the banisters at where Trish had managed to set up shop with her cosmetics box; the damn thing took up Dante’s desk completely with shelves that folded out of it, all resplendent with tubes and palettes and brushes of all colours and shapes. A large, lit mirror faced the door and illuminated Kyrie’s face from three angles as if she were some kind of starlet for the screen.  
  
What made it even better was that it was for  _him_.  
  
Trish stood behind her, the claws of her nails hovering over different parts of her face as she explained what she’d done. The words all came out as nonsense to him. Contour… bronzer… blender… bb cream… he didn’t really get it. Like,  _at all_. But what he  _did_ know was that it was fascinating. They both had such beautiful skin to begin with but went to lengths to smooth out the very last  _suggestions_ of imperfection. The way that Trish dabbed cream and powder onto Kyrie’s features and painted them outwards threatened to transform her too far… but when Kyrie wasn’t sure of it, Trish just laughed and they started again.  
  
Kyrie didn’t need much make up at all. He didn’t care that she had lines or whatever marks counted as ‘blemishes’. Trish just helped her keep her face bright and brought out her eyes, lined and highlighted her lips. When her face was done, Trish smoothed her hands back over Kyrie’s hair.  
  
“What should we do here?” Trish asked, as she freed it from the loose tail she’d tied and ran her fingers through it.  
  
“Down, I think,” Kyrie smiled back to her reflection. She’d struggled with adjusting to life outside of Fortuna and the newfound freedom when it came to her style and what it meant to her as a person. With a little bit of help, though, she found her solutions; blouses with beautiful ruffled skirts and lace in layers that he loved to unwrap her from. She looked like a perfect doll as Trish brushed her hair into its silken waves, longer than he remembered them being last time he’d really  _looked_ when her hair was loose.  
  
 _Maybe I should look more,_ he thought, as Trish rummaged for something in her box and produced some sort of spray. Kyrie covered her painted, powdered face and Trish gave her a few spritzes, then set about preening. Trish and Lady were the sudden cool, older girls in their lives, the sisters and aunts that Kyrie never had and now she was learning their ways eight, ten years later than others. Were any of them remotely normal, though? That seemed like a trick question.  
  
But feminine, loving Trish was more than keen to make sure Kyrie looked her best.  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
“Oh! Just for dinner.”  
  
“Not round the corner, I hope. I don’t have anything against the girls, but the food they have there is just from the freezer and put in the fryer,” Trish smirked. “Dante promised me dinner once and took me there; they wouldn’t give him a lap dance when I told them.”  
  
Kyrie was caught off guard and snorted in a way that Nero had never heard before.  
  
“Gosh, no! No, he wouldn’t do that!” Kyrie spluttered and tried to look indignant at the look that Trish gave her. “And not the Gates, either! I’m hungry!”  
  
 _Hoo boy_.  _Maybe I shoulda thought this through._  
  
“Well, don’t forget your napkin on that pretty shirt. If  _anything_ touches that, it’s never coming out,” said Trish as she finished the last of her teasing. “Alright. How’s that look? Perfect, if I say so myself.”  
  
Kyrie turned her head and eyes up to properly look at herself in the mirror. As she took herself in, her face lit up so brightly that Nero couldn’t stop smiling.  
  
“Yes! Oh, Trish, thank you so much!”  
  
“Aw, it’s nothing. Just hope he put some fresh underwear on for you, huh?”  
  
Before they could talk any more shit about him, Nero pulled himself to his feet and swaggered down the stairs, pretending as if he’d just arrived. Kyrie beamed up at him, freshly showered and shaved, in clothes he hadn’t been wearing all week and with his edges neatened as well as Dante could.  
  
“Who said he’s wearing any, huh?” Came a shout from the bathroom, just as Nero opened his mouth to say something witty. Ah. There was his revenge for being asked to help Nero.  
  
All Nero could do was sigh, shrug and smile as he reached a hand out for Kyrie to take. She blushed beneath the tint of her makeup and took it, only to be tucked under a safe, tough arm and kissed on her sweetly-scented hair.  
  
“Don’t be back too late, huh, kids? Mommy and daddy worry when you’re out past midnight,” Trish teased, hands on her hips. “And take her somewhere nice, Nero. Don’t be a skinflint.”  
  
“I won’t, don’t worry. Seeya later,” he laughed and waved his hand dismissively as he led Kyrie out and into the warm dusk air of the residential district.  
  
  
  
Trish sighed, dreamy, as she watched them disappear down the street.  
  
“He’s getting so much pussy tonight and you know it,” she called up to Dante as she closed her makeup box. “Going to be knee-deep in it.”  
  
“Woah. Graphic,” Dante scoffed, hanging over the side of the banister. “Wanna beat my face, too?”  
  
“Nah, even I can’t salvage that mug.”  
  
 _Ouch_.


End file.
